Picking up the Pieces
by vampirebitme08
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after she finds her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. Can she move on and trust another guy? Rated M for later chapters. all human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys so I've been playing with an idea of a Jazz/Bella story. Here it is. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

_I never gave much thought to being in love. I thought I was in love with my ex-boyfriend, but when I moved I found out differently._

I'm Bella Swan. I'm moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. Forks is a real small town. The population is 3,120. (**a/n according to the 2000 cencus**). My dad is the chief of police.

I was living in Phoenix with my mom. Her and my dad divorced when I was 4. She took me and moved us to Phoenix. It was just me and my mom for the longest. Until last year when she married Phil. Phil is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me last year, not wanting to leave me home alone. I know she wasn't happy, that she would rather be traveling with Phil. That's one of the reasons I decided to move to Forks. I'm going to miss the sun. I don't know if you know this but Forks has no sun. It is always cloudy and rainy.

The other reason I'm moving to Forks is Edward. He was my boyfriend for the past two years. Then one day I caught him sleeping with my best friend Jacob. I loved him with all my heart. He was my first everything. I thought he was perfect and I never understood what he seen in me. I am klutzy. I trip over air. We were such a mismached couple. I hate being the center of attention and he loved it. I still can't believe our whole relationship was a lie.

Jacob was my best friend. I've been knowing him since I was five. We did everything together. I trusted him. I knew he was gay, I just never thought he liked my boyfriend.

So I had to get away. We all go went to the same school, Paradise Valley High. It seemed like when I caught them together everybody at school knew. I hated going there after that. Hearing people whispering about you. Seeing there glances all full of pity. I had enough so I left.

That is why I'm now on my way to Forks. I'm driving there. If I would have kept my truck I would've left and just flew. I had a red 57' chevy truck. I loved my truck but I had sex with Edward in the cab. I never wanted to drive it again so I sold it. I bought a 09' ford mustang. I'm not a fan of mustangs but Edward would never expect me to own one. That's why I bought it and had it painted bright yellow. I'm changing how I look and how I dress. Edward picked out all my clothes. He went shopping with me to pick out all my clothes. I never bought what I wanted it was always what he wanted. My hair was cut the way he wanted it. I hate the way I look. I'm changing as soon as I get to Forks.

I pull into the driveway, Charlie is outside waiting for me. I step out of the car as he comes over to give me a small hug. We're not the touchy feely type.

"Hey Bells, glad you're home"

"Yea me too dad" I reply back to him. He helped carry my stuff upstairs to my room. When we finished he went downstairs to watch tv while I unpacked. He doesn't feel the need to hover around me. My mom she does it just a little to much. My room looks the same as when the last time I was here. I use to come up every summer until I was 14. I stopped coming then and he would meet me in California. The only difference in the room was now I had a computer on the desk. I turn it on to make sure I have the internet. Well its not up to date but it will work. My mom says I have to email her at least once a day. Thats fine I guess.

I'm going to change the room eventually. I will get the things I want in here. Tomorrow I will work on me though. I'm feeling better just thinking about it. I hear a knock on my door, so I open it.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Ok dad. What about?"

"How do you feel about me dating?"

"Dad do you have a girlfriend? If so I think that is good."

"Actually I do. Her name is Dianne Webber. She has a daughter named Angela. Angela is your age. They are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Cool dad."

After that he left me alone again. I can't wait to meet my dads girlfriend. I'm glad he's finally moving on from my mom. He deserves to be happy too. I decided on what I was wearing to dinner. It was a black twist front dress from Express. I hate that store but its the only store he would ever shop at for my clothes. I left my hair the way it was. I have little black ballet slippers to go with the dress. I just finishe d getting ready when I hear the doorbell ring, so I went down the stairs to greet our guests.

"Hi I'm Bella" I told his girlfriend. She looked to be my dad's age. She had black hair, and big brown eyes.

"I'm Dianne. Your dad has told me so much about you. I feel like I know you. This is my daughter Angela" she said wrapping her arm around her daughter.

Angela looked just like her mom and I noticed she was shy like me. When I was in Phoenix I didn't have any friends who were girls. I hung around Jake's friends. I didn't have friends of my own except for Jake. I'm hoping here will be different. So I decided to ask her to come with me shopping.

"Angela, can you come with me shopping tomorrow? I don't know where the shopping stores are."

"Sure. Might be better if we go to Port Angeles though. They have a better variety of shops there."

"Ok as long as they have a mall" I said.

"They do."

Our parents finally said dinner was ready. While our parents were talking to each other, Angela and I were doing our own talking. We talked about everything, I felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me. After dinner we went up to my room and continued our conversation from downstairs. I told her about what happened in Phoenix. We became fast friends. All to soon though her mom told her that they had to go. Oh well I'll see her tomorrow.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow." She said to me.

"Bye Angela. Can't wait." I smiled and waved to her as she walked out the door.

"How did you like them?" My dad asked me as he shut the door and locked it.

"You did great dad. I'm glad you found someone like Dianne. I like Angela. It's nice to have a friend who's a girl. Dad, I'm tired. It's been a long day. So I'm going to bed. Oh by the way I'm going shopping with Angela tomorrow. We are going to go to Port nite."

"Ok. Well you have fun tomorrow and be careful. I'll probaly be gone by the time you get up in the morning. Good nite Bells."

I climbed the steps, went into my room and grabbed my pajamas so I could take a shower. After my shower I decided to email my mom.

**To mom:**

**I made it to Forks. I met dad's girlfriend. She has a daughter who is going shopping with me tomorrow. My room here looks the same. So I need to get some things for my room. Plus a whole new wardrobe. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Love you and miss you**

**Bella**

So now thats done. I'm just going to curl up on bed with a book. My favorite book to be exact. Wuthering Heights. I love that book. I read about five chapters when my eyes started to droop. I put the book down and fell asleep.

**A/N: so there is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I love hearing what people think. Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well here is chapter two. Hope you like it!!! please review. I love hearing how I'm doing.**

_Chapter 2_

_BPOV_

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Bella, It's Angela. I was just wondering if my cousin Alice could come with us to the mall? She'll probaly want to bring Rose too. I just thought it would be nice if you could meet more people."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Ok. My mom is about to drop me off. So I'll be over there in a few."

"Ok. I'm going to leave the front door unlocked. I'm going to take a shower so just come on in."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

I get up and go downstairs to unlock the door. Then I head back upstairs, I stop in my room grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I turn the knob to get the water really hot and I get in. While I'm showering I start getting excited, today I'm changing. Its going to be a new me. Yea, Edward's me is going to be gone in a little while. This will be a major step in the process of healing. I step out of the shower and dry off. I throw on my clothes and head downstairs.

"Hey!" I say to Angela.

"Hey. Alice said her and Rose are going to come with us. She'll be here in a little while. While we wait on them I'll tell you about them."

"Cool. While you talk I'll fix myself some cereal. Do you want some?"

"No, I already ate. Thanks though."

"Ok." I reply walking in the kitchen. She follows and sits at the table. She gets comfortable then she starts talking.

"Alice is my cousin. We're really close. She's my cousin on my dad's side. My dad is her mom's brother. Rose is her cousin on her dad's side. Rose has a twin brother named Jasper. You'll meet him tomorrow at school. Rose is dating Emmett, Jasper's best friend. Alice isn't dating anyone right now. Her and Rose's favorite thing to do is shop. We've all been hanging together since elementary. Jasper isn't dating anyone by the way. I'm not dating anyone but that is because I'm so shy when it comes to guys who don't hang out with us. I do have a crush on this guy named Tyler. That's about it on our little group though. Oh. Alice and Rose are the most popular girls in school. Every girl wants to be them and every guy wants to bang them."

By this time I had finished eating. We heard a knock on the door so I got up and went to answer it. As I opened the door Angela came to stand beside me. I opened it and I seen a blonde haired girl who looked like a runway model.

"That's Rose. Rose this is Bella" Angela stated.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice." This short pixie like girl said as she came running up the steps.

"Don't worry about her, she is naturally hyper." Rose stated.

We went back inside the house and I took them up to my room and told them what I wanted.

"Is there a store that you wanted to start in?" Rose asked me.

"Yea, Hot Topic. Edward would never let me walk in the store much less shop there. Actually I never shopped at all." All of them looked at me with strange looks on there faces. I found myself telling them all about my past. They understood my need for change.

"What's the one thing you've always wanted to do but never could because he wouldn't let you.?" Angela asked me.

"That's easy. I've always wanted my tongue pierced. Everytime I would tell him that he would say not on his girlfriend. He threatened to break up with me if I did it. He wouldn't even let pierce my ears. If I tried to go shopping with out him he wouldn't talk to me for a week. I can't believe I let him control me like that. He even controlled what music I would listen to."

"Oh my god. He is horrible. I'll get my tongue pierced with you. They let you do it here if you're 17. Good thing I just turned 17 last month. You are 17, right?" Angela asked.

"Yea I turned 17 two weeks ago. That was the day I found out."

"I have an idea, why don't we all get our tongues pierced." Alice said.

"I think thats a cool idea" Rose stated.

"Alright lets go." I said.

We decided to take my car. Rose wanted to drive and I let her since I didn't know where I was going. She loves fast cars. Mine is fast. I made sure of that when I bought it. We decided to go to tatoo place first. We get there and tell the guy at the counter that we all want our tongue pierced. I go first, then Angela, then Alice and last is Rose. My tongue swells a little. Angela's not at all. Alice's swells a whole lot. Rose's not at all. Now that's done we head to the mall. We head straight for Hot Topic. They said the school don't have restrictions on what we could wear so I can shop until I'm content. The first thing I buy is Tripp purple skinny jeans with a purple and black striped double v-neck top. The shoes is punkrose purple quilted neon stitch high tops. I bought more outfits like that. I even bought a mini skirt with leggings. He would never approve of that. Oh well. After that we went to Victoria Secret's. Yea he hated that store too. After we finished there it was time for my hair. My hair I decided to cut it and dye it blace with purple tips. I looked in the mirror and I looked hot. I was hungry after that so we went get something to eat. We decided to eat McDonald's. There is one in the mall. I had a number two. That is the two cheeseburger meal. When I was with him I could only eat a salad. He didn't want me to gain weight. Today I ate all of it. Then I got a milk shake. After we ate we went to Claire's so I could get my ears pierced. I chose white gold studs to go in my ear. By the time we finished it that it was time to head home. The mall was about to close so we left. When we got back to my house they helped me pick up my bags and arrange my closet. The clothes that I had left from when I left Phoenix I was giving to charity. I don't want them and now I don't need them. After Alice and Rose left me and Angela went downstairs so we could fix dinner for our parents.

After dinner Angela and her mom left. I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I picked out the clothes that I am going to wear tomorrow and put them on the chair by the desk. I then went take a shower. After my shower I decided to txt Angela.

**Hey angela do you want a ride to school tomorrow?**

I forgot to ask her when she was here. It would be nice if she did so that way she could show me around. My phone started to vibrate.

**Yea that would be cool. Thanx. **

Yay!! I don't have to go alone. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow.

**No problem. U going to come here b/f school?**

I just remembered I don't know where she lives. That would help but I guess her mom could drop her off here.

**Yea my mom will drop me off. See you tomorrow.**

Her mom will drop her off, that's good.

**Ok nite.**

Now I can go to sleep. I'm tired from all the shopping today. I made new friends today. Hopefully the nightmares go away. The next thing I need to shop for is stuff for the room. I start thinking about all the things I can for my room when I drift off to sleep. I have a smile on my face as I fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: the next chapter will be the first day of school. She will meet Jasper in this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them. Let me give ya'll some insight on to why I am making Edward the way he is in my story. In Twilight Bella and Edward end up together and I don't want to touch that. Stephanie Meyers did that great and I just can't compete so I'm not going to try besides I'm more of a Jasper lover anyway. He could lose control with me anyday. Lol. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 3_

_BPOV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. Time to get ready for school. I use to hate school in Phoenix, but this is a new me. I'm willing to give school here a chance. I take go take a shower and I put on the clothes that I laid out last night. I go downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast. My breakfast consists of pancake and sausage on a stick. I can pop it in the microwave for forty-five seconds and its done. I hear the doorbell ring while I'm waiting on the microwave to finish with my breakfast. I hurry to the door to open it. Its Angela. I ask her if she wants breakfast and she says no. After I grab mine we're off. The first stop when we get there is the office so I can get my schedule. They hand me a piece of paper to get signed by all my teachers. I have to turn it in at the end of the day.

My schedule is:

_1st period Mr. Martin Homeroom_

_2nd period Mr. Falcone Civics_

_3rd period Mr. Martin Biology_

_4th period Mr. Klunt Geomotry_

_5th period Ms. Sonia Spanish 1_

_Lunch_

_6th period Mrs. Barras English 2_

_7th period Coach Byron Gym_

The only class I would hate would be gym. I'm such a klutz. I trip over air. After I leave the office we make our way to the student parking lot. Rose and Alice are waiting for us with two guys. We get out the car and Rose introduces me to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is hot. He has dirty blonde curly hair that falls almost to his sholders. His eyes are blueish gray. He stands at least 6 feet tall so he towers over me. He has black levi's on that could have been painted on they were so tight. A button down denim shirt that wasn't buttoned revealing a white wife beater underneath that fit over his chest like a glove. He had on black cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

When I glanced back at his face, I noticed he was checking me out too. We started talking about my schedule. Angela and I have homeroom together. I have civics, biology, and gym with Jasper. Rose and I have geomotry and spanish together. Alice and Emmett have english with me. I have a class with everyone. Just at that moment the first bell rings. Angela and I head off toward homeroom. I'm so happy Mr. Martin didn't make me get up in front of the class to introduce myself. After homeroom we head to our lockers. I don't have anything to put in there yet, but Angela wants to show me where it is. I have a locker next to Jasper. He walks me to civics. He seems just as shy as I am.

We got to civics and we sat down. The only empty seat in the room was right in front of Jasper's desk. I liked this teacher, he didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. He gave me a book and then handed us a study guide to do in class. As i was doing the study guide I felt a tug on my hair. I turned around in my seat to see Jasper smiling at me. The smile lit up his face making it hard for me to breath. Did i mention he had the most georgous blue eyes I have ever seen? I could get lost in those eyes. I turned back around and started back on my work. He just continued to play in my hair, leaving me a little breathless. It was hard to concentrate on the class work. My heart was beating so fast I thought the whole class could hear it. He did that for the whole hour. Finally when I thought i could take no more the bell rang. We got up and made our way to our lockers. I put my civics book in. Then we headed to biology.

In biology the only empty seat was next to Jasper. The teacher already knew who I was since I had him for homeroom so I didn't have to introduce myself. I took the seat next to Jasper. He had his notebook out so I took mine out. Out of the corner of my eye I seen him writing something down. I glance over to read it, and see that its a question for me.

favorite color?

i answer it in my notebook knowing he could see the answer.

blue. What's yours?

black. favorite genre of music?

all kinds. I don't like classical or opera. I love country, pop, rock, r&b. What about you?

Same. Favorite tv show?

Csi, True Blood. Yours?

Csi, Without a Trace, Cold Case.

This went on for the whole hour. I didn't do no work, just kept writing in my notebook. I already learned what he was teaching so the test would be a peice of cake. When the bell rang, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We grabbed our books and headed to the lockers.

"See you at lunch" He said to me.

"Ok. Sure." I replied back then turned around and headed to Geomotry.

Rose was waiting for me at the door, so we could sit together. We sat down and the teacher made me go up to introduce myself. I did it and didn't fall. The rest of the class was uneventful. After the class was over we headed over to spanish 1. This class was going to be easy too. I already learned this in Phoenix. I sat in class doodling and thinking about Jasper. I couldn't wait for lunch to see him again. The bell finally rang signaling the end of class. Rose and I split up because her locker was across the school from mine. I made it to my locker and I seen him. He look so cute standing there with his hands in his pocket. I put my books in my locker, closed it, and looked at him.

"You coming" I asked him.

"Yea just waiting on you." He replied with a smile. That one statement gave me butterflies. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the cafeteria. The minute his hand touched mine it was like sticking my hand in an electrical socket. I became aware of only one thing and that was him. I know he felt it to because he gasped. By the time we made it to the cafeteria, my whole body was on fire. I read about this stuff in romance novels, but it never happened to me. We stopped at the hot lunch line. He let go of my hand to grab a tray. I just looked at him dazed. He smiled and grabbed me a tray too. He grabbed us some food and payed for it. I followed him to table and sat down next to him. I was nibbling on my food when the others made it to the table. One of my hands was on my lap underneath the table, he pulled it in his hand and started rubbing circles on my palm. The heat that was there before came back full force. It seemed like there was more heat this time. I couldn't even pay attention to the conversation. In that moment he was the only person that existed to me. The bell rang and snapped me out of my daze. We walked to the locker to get our books. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against mine.

"See you in gym" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys!!! the schedule from ch. 3 resembles the schedule I had my sophmore year!! its been awile since i've been in school. Lol. Trying to remember that was funny!!! the teacher's that she has in the story, is some of the ones I had in school. Well anyway here is ch. 4. **

_Chapter 4_

_BPOV_

I weakly made my way to english. How I didn't fall, I don't know. My knees were week, my body on fire. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside of english for me. We walked in together and took a seat in the back.

"Look, we need to talk" Rose stated out of the blue.

"Ok. Um bout what?" I asked a little confused.

"About Jasper. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. He's my brother and I do love him, but Jasper has issues. Its up to him to discuss them with you. He's never told anyone not even me about why he went to live with our aunt. Ever since he came back he's been different. We use to be really close the way most twins are. Ever since he came back though he holds apart of himself back not letting anyone close. I know you already have been hurt by a guy and I just don't want to see it happen again."

"Thanks Rose." I really would try to take her words to heart. I am just getting out of a relationship where my boyfriend hid stuff from me. Not really looking to go there again. The teacher actually gave us work in this class. I need time to think about this attraction between me and Jasper. I never felt anything like this before. I also needed time to digest what Rose had just told me. All too soon though the bell rang and I had to go to gym. I decided to pass by my locker to put my books in. As I got closer to my locker I could see that Jasper was waiting for me. He was leaning up against the locker with one leg bent at the knee and his boot touching the wall. He just looked like a straight up cowboy. I wasn't really into cowboys but I would make an exception for him.

"Ready for gym" He asked as I aproached him.

"I guess. I'm not really into sports so I hate it." I replied back to him.

I put my books in my locker and we started walking to gym. The walk to gym was quiet. I glance at him and I see him looking back at me with a strange look on his face. I can't help but think about what his sister said. Oh well no time to call him out on that since we reached gym. I can't believe this gym teacher made me dress out on my first day. Oh joy the first sport we get to play is volleyball. This is going to be bad. This girl name Jessica passed me the ball, I managed to hit it before it hit me, but I hit another girl in the head. The girl I hit her name is Lauren. When the ball hit her, everyone started laughing. The ball hit her pretty hard, hard enough to make her fall forward and hit her nose on the ground. Blood started coming from her nose, when that happened I fainted. The smell of blood causes me to get light headed and faint. When I came to, I was in the nurses office. Jasper was standing next to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yea" I replied. " The smell of blood makes me faint. Weird, right?"

"A little. But I run when I see a bug. Any bug." He said with a smile. That smle decided it for me. I would see where this attraction between us will lead. If it leads to heartbreak, well it will just make me stronger. No need to think. I had been with Edward for 3 years and I never felt with him the way I feel with Jasper.

Edward hurt me, thats true. I think it was more infatuation with him than anything else. With Jasper, its something more I can tell. If I fall all the way, he will have the power to destroy me. I'm already half way there.

"Darlin' are you ready to go?" Jasper asked me. The way he said that one word was enough to make me hot all over. I couldn't even form a word so all I did was nod. He grabbed my hand pulled me off the examination table, Before I could even blink his lips were on mine. He kissed me long and hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his tongue was licking my bottom lip seeking the entrance to my mouth. I complied I opened my mouth enough to let him in. His tongue was dueling with mine to see who was the most dominant. Then his tongue found my tongue ring and he started playing with it, making me moan. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt his erection. He moaned then sounding like heaven to my ears. We pulled away slowly both of us breathing hard. My legs suddenly felt like jello. How was I sopposed to walk after that? Oh my lord if I thought I was turned on after he said darlin' I'm about to explode after that kiss.

We started to walk back to gym but the bell rang. So instead we went to our lockers. I was walking but barely. My legs were so weak. Angela meets me by my locker. I grab my books and shut my locker.

"Hey Bella, give me your phone." Jasper says to me. So I give him my phone and I see him putting his phone number in there. He hands me his phone and I do the same. We walk outside to see the others waiting on us. I turn to him to say bye but instead of saying anything he gives me a quick kiss, one that leaves me dazed. I just throw my keys to Angela. I couldn't drive if my life depended on it.

"You got it bad" she says. Again all I could do was nod. We get to my house and we start doing our homework. While doing our homework my phone goes off. I pick it up and see that its a text from Jasper. I smile, Angela looks at me and shakes her head. I open my phone to read the txt and smile again.

**Bella, will you be my girlfriend?**

I can't believe he wants me to be his girlfriend.

_Yea I'll be your girlfriend._

Angela looked at me questioningly. I just looked at her and giggled.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Ok. I know Rose told you about him. All I'm going to say is if you need me for anything I'm here."

"Thanks. I know I could really get hurt here. I'm hoping I won't of course but its just not something you can predict."

"Lets get back to doing our homework. Before our parents get here." I looked at her and nodded.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 4. sorry it took so long. Hopefully it won't take as long to update again. I just want to say something. I know it may seem a little soon for her to be moving on. I have plans for the story and she never felt for edward what she feels for jazz!! so hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
